Show Off
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: The Gryffindor girls are tired of Hermione's know-it-all attitude, so they decide to expose another side of her with the use of a specially cursed dress. Challenge fic for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose."Ultimate Humiliation".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**This is a response to Lady Phoenix Fire Rose ****"The Ultimate Humiliation" challenge****. I've done one before with Fudge. This time, I get to choose a character, and I chose Hermione Granger. In my opinion, Hermione isn't one to be humiliated, like it would be for the more evil people. But, I'm breaking the rules here. And since I'm breaking the rules, don't expect many of these characters to be totally in character. Takes place in 6th year.**

**Rated for: much perverted-ness from males, high humiliation and nudity.**

The New Look

When Harry and Ron walked into the common room, the first thing they noticed was Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and Padma and an assortment of other girls gathered togehter and giggling in a corner of the room. They couldn't tell what had gotten their attention, but they did notice Ginny raising something up with the use of her wand, then setting it back down. Ron was immediately suspicious.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. As a prefect, there were times when he took his job seriously. Harry knew it was mainly because he took it as an opportunity to poke his nose in other people's businesses.

The girls turned around and looked innocently enough. They had left enough of a gap for them to see a box on the table.

"Nothing that concerns you Ron," Ginny snapped. "Or, maybe it might."

Then she and the other girls started to laugh.

"As prefect, everything concerns me," Ron told her. "What's that you've got there?"

"If you must know, it's a dress," Parvati told him.

Ron moved closer and saw it was so, folded neatly in a white box. Ron didn't pay too much attention to the look.

"So, what's so funny about it?"

"It's for Hermione," Lavender explained.

"A box of chocolate frogs isn't enough nowadays?"

"It's for a joke," Ginny explained.

"A joke?" Harry questioned.

"That's not like you," said Ron. "More like Fred and George. What's it gonna do? Blow up or something?"

At that, some of the girls blushed while others giggled.

"No. Are you going to confiscate it?" Ginny challenged.

Ron shrugged. "Well…if it's a joke. I don't see the harm."

"Why are you pulling a joke on her anyways?" Harry questioned.

"Well, she's always showing off how smart she is," Lavender complained.

"Such a Know-it-All," another girl complained.

"Right. And now, it's time for her to show off something else," said Ginny slyly.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

Now all the girls laughed. Ron sneered in annoyance.

"Come on Harry." They walked away from them and moved over to the couch. "Dumb girls. Probably expect the dress to turn ugly on her or something. Not much of a prank."

After a moment, the giggling of the girls stopped as Hermione entered the common room.

"Hermione!" Ginny greeted as she crossed the room toward her.

"Ah, Ginny, hi." She looked over at the group of girls who were grinning at her. "What's going on?"

"Oh, we have a surprise for you. Me and the other girls pitched in and got you a gift."

"A gift? For me?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes," said Ginny as she led her to the table. Hermione gave a small gasp as she saw what was in the box.

"It's a dress."

"Yes, I hope you like it," said Parvati.

"But, why would you?"

"Well it's like a congratulations gift, for having such a perfect score on your finals last year," said Ginny.

"And for having such a perfect score since the start of the new year," Lavender said, with a slight hint of bitterness.

"You guys didn't have to, I mean…it probably cost you so much."

"Oh don't worry about it Hermione. We just thought you should have something beautiful to match that brain of yours," Ginny explained.

"Go on, touch it! Feel how soft it is!"

Hermione reached out. The girls' eagerness was appeased as soon as her fingers grabbed it. She lifted it out of the box. It was a deep red with gold embroidery running along the top and across the sleeves.

"It's so beautiful."

"Come on, go and try it on!" Padma encouraged. Soon the other girls were egging her on. Hermione couldn't fight a grin. She pulled it to herself and hurried up the stairs with the others following behind her. On the couch, Ron just shook his head.

"Girls."

"They're just having a bit of fun," Harry noted.

"How much fun could a dress possibly be?"

Upstairs in the girls' dormitory, the group of girls were awaiting Hermione who was changing in the bathroom. They were all gathered on beds, stifling their laughter.

"I can't wait to see her!" cheered one of the girls.

"Her? I can't wait to see everyone else's reaction," said Lavender.

"But what about us? We'll get into trouble once everyone sees…"

"Ssshhh!" Ginny hissed. "No one will say anything about it. Especially not the teachers."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Angelina.

Ginny raised her wand and gave a wicked smile. "It's all taken care of."

The door to the bathroom opened and Hermione came out. All the girls gasped, while others covered their mouths in surprise.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"It's great!" Ginny cried. "It worked perfectly. See for yourself."

She nodded toward a mirror. Hermione stepped up to it and gasped as well.

"Oh, it's gorgeous," she cried."

It wasn't too fancy. It came all the way down to the top of her knees, so it still looked proper. The edge of the dress had a gold trimming and there was a deeper red ribbon going around her waist. It was short sleeved and very comfortable.

"It's perfect isn't it?" said Ginny. "And it's Gryffindor colors too, so you should be able to wear it to class." Lavender almost let out a squeal of laughter, but Ginny nudged her shoulder harshly.

"It's brilliant," Hermione agreed. "But, I doubt I'll be to go without a uniform." There was a snort of laughter at this, but Hermione didn't catch on as she was too busy admiring herself.

"Well just wear it and see what the professors say. I'm sure people will like what they see."

Again came stifles of laughter, though it was more quiet.

"Besides," said Angelina. "You deserve something nice, don't you think?"

Hermione gave a small nod. She always thought so, though she wouldn't say it aloud, for fear of making the other girls jealous. She worked awfully hard.

"You're right. I do deserve something nice."

"And there's nothing nicer than that dress," said Padma. There were murmurs of agreement.

Hermione nodded. "Alright. I'll wear it. I mean it is Gryffindor colors."

"That's right," said Ginny.

"I can wear my prefect badge on it and still work."

Ginny stifled a laugh. "You most certainly can, show what you can do."

Hermione turned to the smiling girls and smiled herself.

"You guys are so thoughtful. Thank you so much. I don't know how I'll repay you."

"Oh, just seeing you in it, is payment enough," said Ginny.

"Not to mention how happy it'll make everyone else," Lavender whispered to the Patil girls. They stifled another laugh.

"Come on, let's see how the boys like it," said Ginny as she grabbed her arm.

Ginny and the rest of the girls made their way down first. By now, Harry and Ron were joined by a nice group of Gryffindor boys spread out in the common room below. Ron looked up as he saw them come down.

"Well, what's the dress done to her then? Turn her skin red or something?" Ron asked.

"Not necessarily," said Ginny slyly. She put a finger to her lips and stepped aside as Hermione came forward.

Instantly, every male eye was upon her, their jaws dropped and their eyes widened in shock. There was silence, except for the small noises of laughter coming from the girls. Hermione had her head slightly bowed feeling somewhat sheepish.

"Well?" she asked slowly. "How do I look?"

"Ah….you…the….I….they…." Ron found he could not form coherent words. The same went for the other boys. But after several minutes, the silence turned to noises of approval, including whistles, claps, and winks.

"Looking good Hermione!" Seamus cried as he looked her up and down.

"Hmm, hhmm, I'll say," said Lee.

"Damn Granger?" said Dean. "I didn't know you could look like that!"

"Stand over here so we can get a closer look!" cried one of the boys. The boys immediately started agreeing and waving for her to come closer. Hermione gave another grin and moved forward into the fold of welcoming boys. The rest of the girls stood off to the side, grinning and covering their mouths. Ron wandered over to them, but he was still following Hermione's figure with a shocked expression.

"What did you, how did…What happened to the dress?"

"She's wearing it silly. Don't you see it?" Ginny asked.

Ron looked around at Hermione. For a brief second, he let his gaze drop down to her behind.

"She's not…she's…_she's stark naked, that's what she is_!"

Ginny smiled.

"Well she doesn't think so. She thinks she's wearing that beautiful red dress we got her."

"But, how?" Harry asked, as he tried to reframe from looking.

"Easy. She touched it, and now the dress has disappeared on her," said Lavender. "Only she can see it."

"An interesting curse we found for clothing in the.._restricted_ section," said Ginny. "She wants to show off so much, let her show off even more."

The girls began their laughing again. Harry nudged Ron sharply.

"Ron, do something. You're a prefect."

"Ah, right, but she's a perfect…I mean prefect too. What am I suppose to say? Oh Hermione, do you realize you're butte naked? She'd slap me."

"No one else is saying anything," Harry noticed.

"Bet the professors will," Ron chided. "Besides, this is a side of Hermione we've never seen."

Harry nudged him again.

"This is a side of Hermione we shouldn't be seeing."

"Ah, right. Oy Hermione!"

Hermione turned to him, catching Ron off guard with her unceremonious bounce. He found himself blushing furiously.

"Yes?"

"Great…you look, er, great."

"Thanks."

"Join us for a round of, wizard chest…ah chess?"

"I don't really fancy playing chess," she answered.

After a minute of silence, Ron responded.

"Join us anyways."

Harry nudged Ron who merely shrugged.

"What? Who am I to get in the middle of girls plotting revenge."

**So the girls have decided to take revenge because they feel Hermione shows off her know-it-all skills. Now, she's showing off a lot more. Based on the concept of The Emperor's New Clothes and from my own previous challenge entitled "The Bare it all a.k.a streak challenge" that a few people took. That challenge involved getting characters completely in the nude in some way, so I decided to use it here since no one took that one up. So how will the rest of the school react to Hermione's new…**_**look?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Picture this, Hermione believes she's wearing a beautiful red dress, when in actuality she's wearing nothing at all. So how will the rest of the school handle this? Remember, characters aren't in character. Normally I don't write stories like this, but the idea stemmed from two challenges so I went there.**

The Greatest Cover

Ron monitored the way Hermione leaned across the table as she reached for her wand. He gave a silent intake of breathe as he watched as her once hidden mounds part from her chest. His mouth fell open.

"I am so going to Azkaban for this," he muttered.

"What was that?" Hermione asked curiously as she looked at him.

"Oh, ah nothing."

Ron looked across to the other chair where Harry was sitting. Harry kept giving him a nudge of the head, indicating he should tell him. Ron frowned and mouthed "You tell her." Harry mouthed, "You're a prefect." Ron mouthed, "You're her friend." Harry responded by mouthing "So are you."

"What's going on between you?" Hermione asked as she noticed the odd expressions passing between them.

"Oh, ah, nothing."

"Ron, I know it was something," Hermione said as she gave a quarter turn on the couch, giving him a fantastic view of her front. Ron went red and took a moment to look away.

"Ah, Harry was prodding me to tell you, you look great."

Hermione smiled. "I believe you've told me that already. And so have the other boys." She looked around at them and just caught them looking away. "It's very nice of your sister and the others to buy this dress for me."

"Oh absolutely," Ron agreed. "I'll have to thank her myself too." He allowed his eyes to wander across the top. Upon Harry's look, he shrugged.

"Hope I can wear it to class," Hermione muttered as she began to open a book in her lap.

"Me too," Ron agreed.

After a few minutes, Hermione found herself searching the area around her.

"Hey, where's my quill?" She looked up and noticed Ron had been watching her the whole time.

"Er, huh?"

"My quill. Have either of you seen it?" She turned to Harry, and there was yet another bounce. Harry flushed and looked down at his own book.

"Er, I haven't seen a thing," he told her.

"Hmm, must be here somewhere."

"Oh, down there," Ron said as he pointed to the floor near his own chair.

"Oh. Can you give it to me."

"It's your quill, you get up and get it."

She shut her book in annoyance and stood up. At that moment, every eye was upon her once more. Ron's eyes widened as he watched Hermione walk over to the quill and bend down. Ron had a front row seat to witness her plump rosy cheeks rising in front of him.

"Really…have to thank….Ginny," he muttered as he observed it.

"Honestly Ron, you're not much help," Hermione hissed.

"He certainly isn't," Harry agreed. But then he realized he hadn't been much help either, especially since his glasses gave him a sharper view of her performance.

When it came time for them to head down for dinner, Hermione was overwhelmed with boys desiring to escort her. She turned to Ginny with a questioning look, but she just smiled and shrugged.

"Never underestimate the power of a dress," she told her.

Hermione just shrugged off their attempts and walked ahead of the claps and whistles, and one moan. As soon as she made a few steps down the stairs, the portraits broke out in many exclamations. She paused for a moment to listen, especially when the Fat Lady had something to say about it.

"What is the meaning of….young lady, have you lost your mind! Prancing around like..like…so indecent. Why in my day-"

"Oh will you shut it, she looks great!" one of the boys called. There were cries of agreement. The Fat Lady seemed to flush.

"Great! Why, the headmaster will never stand for it!"

Hermione turned and continued on her way with the group of males following close behind, and trailing at the back were the giggling girls.

"She's got a point Ginny," said Lavender. "The headmaster won't allow it."

"I've told you, it's taken care of. Besides, it'll be worth it when she enters the Great Hall."

Hermione actually paused before entering the Great Hall. She looked down and straightened out the front of her dress, earning her a few "aaahhhhsss". The doors opened, and Hermione stepped forward. The talk that was currently occurring inside dropped to silence. All heads turned to Hermione. Mouths dropped, and eyes widened. The only sound was the sudden clink of a fork as it dropped out of a hand and onto a plate. Hermione found herself overwhelmed, but grinned nonetheless. She quickly wiped it off and stepped forward.

It was as quiet as it was when Harry was announced as one of the choices for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She strolled forward, alone, walking as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Not a sound could be heard, except a few giggling girls. When she made it closer to the front, Dumbledore stood. He, along with the rest of the staff were watching Hermione's every move. Once Hermione sat, many of the Gryffindor boys closed in on her. There were cheers and praises and many whistles. Colin Creevy hurried up to her with his camera out.

At first he could only goggle, but then he shook out of it and raised his camera.

"Ah…ah…mind?"

Hermione smiled warmly at him. Then next thing she knew, flashes were going off. All the excitement was almost all extinguished out when Dumbledore cleared his throat. Everyone looked up at him.

"I say…Ms. Granger. Would you please make your way to my, office."

Hermione frowned, but nodded. As she got up, whispers started. Ginny and the other girls traded worried looks.

"My word," said Professor McGonagall as she watched the girl leave the hall. "What was she thinking."

"Possibly, how much of a _rise_ she will get out of the male students," Snape answered.

Dumbledore was already waiting in his office. His eyes were twinkling at the sight of her as she entered. After a few minutes, a few of the staff members entered, including McGonagall and Snape.

"Ah, well, Ms. Granger, would you care to explain?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ah, I know the dress isn't proper dress code, but—"

"Come now Ms. Granger. Did you really think that you could expose yourself this way?" McGonagall asked.

"I…I just thought. I thought I could get away with…well. I wanted to look good and-"

Dumbledore raised up his hand for silence. His eyes were twinkling in an odd way; a slightly uncomfortable way. He also seemed to be grinning a little.

"Ms. Granger, I won't deny that you don't look good. And if it's in your desire to look good, and it makes you happy."

"As it seems to make the…boys," said Professor Flitwick under his breath.

"Then I see no reason why we can't..eh-hem, stretch school policy."

"What?" cried McGonagall.

"Really?" Hermione asked. She became so thrilled, she started bouncing on the balls of her feet. It was a great effort for the male professors to suppress the sounds of moans.

"Yes..really," said Dumbledore as he dropped his gaze up and down her body. "If you please, come closer."

Hermione gave a slight frown, but walked up to him nonetheless. He tapped his cheek, and after a moment of slight confusion, Hermione leaned over and placed a kiss there. Again, there were suppressed sounds of interest.

"Thank you Ms. Granger," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, _thank you,_" whispered Snape, as he let his eyes wander down to her backside.

"I should finish eating then," Hermione suggested.

"Please do," said Dumbledore. As she turned away, Dumbledore let his twinkling eyes drop. "Lovely."

When she left the office and headed down the stairs, she was immediately met by a large group of students, mostly males, from various houses which included some Slytherins.

"Well?" one of the boys asked.

She smiled.

"He says he doesn't mind it at all."

The group broke out in cheers. It was as if they'd won the Quidditch cup. Then a dark haired boy came up and locked his arm around one of hers.

"Let me escort those, I mean you back to the hall."

"Oh no!" Seamus called as he came forward and locked onto her other arm. "Allow me."

"Boys, boys please. No need to fight. You can both take me," said Hermione.

The dark haired stifled a moan and stopped his tongue from licking his lips as Hermione turned to him, and he quickly nodded.

"Good," said Hermione. "Ouch!"

"What's the matter?" Seamus asked.

"Something pinched me…" she was hesitant to say where. She briefly glanced down at her behind, then up at the group of boys behind her who were doing their best to look innocent. She decided to shrug it off and continue on her way..

Trailing behind the group was Ginny and two other girls that had been in on the prank.

"See," Ginny said with much confidence. "No problem."

"No problem alright," said Lavender. "If the professors are okay with it, we can keep this prank going for the whole year!"

Hermione could not remember the last time she'd had such an interesting dinner. Never before had she been bombarded with so many praises, even though some were quite odd. Collin kept requesting pictures, and soon, many boys were requesting them as they posed next to her. When it came to the girls, there were frowns and nasty comments. Hermione couldn't help hearing things like, "She thinks she looks so good!" "Strutting around like that!" "Such a slut!"

Hermione wouldn't let it bother her. She would only assume it was the result of jealousy, and she wouldn't acknowledge it. She just allowed the boys to treat her with praises and grins and pieces of their deserts as the night carried on.

Off to the side, Ron and Harry were watching it unfold.

"Isn't it something Harry. The headmaster, said it's okay for her to…show."

"But she doesn't realize what she's showing," Harry insisted. "We should tell her if they aren't."

"Yeeeesssss,…." Ron muttered as he cocked his head to get a better view. "We should…tomorrow…definitely tomorrow."

Though Harry could tell he had little intension of saying anything. Harry jumped up and walked over to her. She didn't notice as the boys were starting up so much talk.

"Ah, Hermione…" Harry started.

Hermione turned to face him, creating another unintended bounce of her top. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed a younger boy moving his hand very quickly under the table. Harry wanted to be looking into her eyes, but they had dropped to the more perky part of her. He was starting to think tomorrow was the better time to tell her.

"Ah..you look great."

She smiled. "Thank you Harry."

Harry nodded and walked away, refusing to look back, even when he heard Hermione cry out an "Ouch!"

**And the pervertedness continues. The only way for the prank to be able to continue was to have either the staff be blinded to what the dress really was, or to be turned into perverts. This is a humiliation challenge, so perverts it was. Besides that, it would be confusing if only the staff saw the dress while others didn't. Simple is key. Onto the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**In this chapter, it's a regular school day for Hermione. How will that go? Expect lots more innuendos and pervertedness! This was going to mark the final chapter of the humiliation challenge. Oh well.**

Law of Attraction

"Thank Merlin Harry," Ron muttered as he and Harry watched Hermione eating breakfast in front of them. Once again, Ron's eyes were observing her breasts on clear display. Harry noticed the same was occurring with several other boys around them. Ron just shook his head as he delighted in the view.

"Thank Merlin for…" He stopped when Hermione raised her head to look at him. "Ah, dresses."

Hermione gave him a small smile, then looked around the Great Hall. After the first day of trying on the dress, Hermione still found she was the topic of discussion and the center of every boy's attention. She dropped her gaze down to her front and straightened it out, which earned her a gulp from Ron.

"I can't believe how popular I've become. All because of this dress," Hermione commented.

"Well they are…I mean, it is lovely," said Ron, who was practically drooling now.

"Yes, but, if it's too much of a distraction—"

"Oh no no no!" Ron quickly cried. "Tell her Harry. Tell her it's not a distraction."

Harry looked around and gulped as his eyes landed where every boy's eyes were landing.

"It's…not a distraction."

"I suppose not," Hermione agreed. "I mean, I still try to do my prefect duties. Luckily, I find a lot more people willing to listen to me when I approach them now."

"I bet," Ron muttered.

Hermione looked around at some of the girl students and caught their frowns.

"Though, I don't think I'm so popular with the girls."

"They're just jealous, right fellas?"

The boys around them vocally agreed.

"They don't have what…you have Hermione," said one 7th year.

"Yeah, they don't have the curves to pull it off the way you do!" someone else agreed.

Then one boy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Are you sure you aren't cold?" he whispered to her.

"No I'm not Jordan," Hermione hissed. "And that's another thing. Why do a lot of people seem to ask that?"

"Don't know," said Ron with a brief shrug. "Come on, we have potions class."

"Right."

None of the Gryffindor boys made a move until Hermione stood first. Hermione assumed they were simply being gentleman, and not curious boys desiring a good look at her curves and backside. As she made her way out, the group of boys flocked along behind her like before.

"This is bad," Harry told Ron. "We should have said something."  
"Right, in front of all these people? Besides, she's enjoying what she's got. I know I am."

Harry nudged Ron hard in the side.

"She doesn't know."

"Well I didn't hear you complaining."

At that, Harry blushed, and looked over at Hermione's fleeting nude form.

"I guess,…cause there's not much to complain about."

"Not when a woman looks like that underneath those robes. Come on."

In Potions, the males went out of their way to see that Hermione was all set. They had practically made themselves slaves to her. And once or twice, one of her items would get knocked to the floor, and it was the only time the boys never bothered to pick it up for her. Hermione simply sighed and leaned over, giving them a fantastic view, and creating secret footage on a camera. So far, none of the Slytherins really stuck their necks out. When they entered, they took a moment to take in Hermione's form, before heading to their seats. Of course, Draco was the one to break the ice and he stepped up to her.

"Well well, _well_, Granger. Didn't realize what kind of girl you really were," he said as he let his eyes go up and down her body.

"And what kind is that?" Hermione asked in a challenging voice.

"Oh, the prostituting kind," he answered. "Can't find any other way to get a date than to strut around like that and show off? I can understand. It must be so difficult for a mudblood to get attention otherwise."

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Ron cried as he jumped forward. And he wasn't the only one as several other boys stood before her and started shouting at Malfoy. Then Snape entered the dungeon.

"What's going on here?" he demanded.

"Nothing sir," said Draco once the defending Gryffindors died down. "I was simply commenting on how lovely Ms. Granger looks."

Snape reluctantly cast a gaze at the girl.

"Yes," he muttered. "_They_ are…lovely. Get back to your seats at once."

The boys started to disperse. Draco gave one last look at Hermione.

"What?" she demanded.

"If you ever get tired of hanging around with those Gryffindor pigs, come up to our common room," he whispered with an odd smirk on his face.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as she watched him leave.

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Ron. "Come on, why don't you sit next to me."

"No, she's sitting next to me!"

"Come over here Hermione!"

"Be my partner!"

"Enough!" Snape cried out. "Ms. Granger, take your seat." Hermione started to go to the back with Ron and Harry, but Snape stopped her. "No no, up front, where I can see you."

"See me?"

"Observe your, potion making skills. All of you, move to the front."

Hermione shrugged it off and took a spot in front of the class. Ron and Harry moved their cauldron up to the front next to her.

"What a greasy little pervert," Ron whispered to Harry. "He wants to observe her alright. He's a teacher for Merlin's sake. Oy Hermione, move closer over here."

"Who's the pervert now?" Harry asked him.

"Still Snape. He's way too old."

Throughout the period, Hermione found herself to once again be the star attraction. All around her, cauldrons where exploding as students neglected to pay attention to what they were doing. Snape, as usual, went about scolding them every time they did something wrong. But what Hermione found odd was that he kept tossing glances at her, making her slightly nervous.

"Do you guys think Snape's acting more unusual than normal?"

"What do you mean?"Ron asked.

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione turned in surprise when she suddenly found Snape standing behind her.

"Ah, yes sir?"

"I do hope your new look, has not distracted you from adding the right ingredients to your potion."

"Oh, well I…"

"Bend over and take a look."

Hermione frowned, but leaned over her cauldron to take a closer look.

"Have you forgotten something?"

"No professor. It's the right color. A rust red."

She pulled herself back up, just missing Snape and several of the boys straightening themselves back up from looking.

"More like a peachy pink," one girl said to another as they stifled laughs.

"Very well," said Snape. "And see that you don't splash anything on your…person. Wouldn't want anything to be, altered."

"Right," she said with a nod. Snape ran his eyes down her form once more before leaving. "I knew I shouldn't have worn this dress to class. How thick was I to think it'd be alright."

"Oh it's alright," said Ron. "Everything looks…good."

Hermione gave a shiver.

"It is getting chilly in here, isn't it?"

Ron dropped his gaze to her front and swallowed.

"I'll say."

The next class didn't bode so well either. The only good thing was that the professor didn't seem to be goggling at her. Professor McGonagall was instead, giving her dark looks. Not once during class would she call on Hermione when she raised her hand. She would, however, make references to Hermione's noticeable look.

"That's right Mr. Finnegan, the Culter's curse is a transfiguration curse of the skin." She paused and cast a dark look at Hermione. "Clearly, some people do not have to worry about such curses."

"What's her problem?" Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry.

"Jealousy," he decided. Then he leaned toward Harry. "Probably jealous she can't bring them up the way Hermione can."

"Ron!" Harry scolded.

"What? I'm just saying. I mean, Hermione's an example of what she probably never looked like."

Aside from Snape, Hermione was at least pleased that Professor Flitwick averted his eyes. Of course, there were moments when he had to look her way. But he would always blush and quickly turn. The boys in this class found it easier to sneak looks at Hermione as he hadn't been like McGonagall, who had shouted and took points every time an eye landed on her.

"Honestly. If I'd known this dress was going to be that much of a distraction, I wouldn't have bothered."

"What are you talking about, they look great," said Ron.

"They?" Hermione questioned with a suspicious frown.

"I mean, it…it."

But her suspicious frown didn't drop. She cast her eyes around at all the gawking boys and giggling girls. '_Something peculiar is definitely going on,'_ she thought to herself.

"Hey Hermione! Remember how good you were at this charm?" asked a Ravenclaw girl.

Hermione turned around and saw the girl's wand pointed at her. The girl said the spell and Hermione found herself lifted up into the air. Every student stopped working on their assignment to watch as the naked form of Hermione went rising over their heads.

"That's enough young lady! Stop that at once!" Flitwick cried.

"Put me down!" Hermione demanded.

"YES…Put her….down!" Flitwick cried. But he had quickly found himself caught up in watching the girl slowly tumble and turn in mid-air. The girls were laughing and the boys were gazing with awe.

"Never knew, charms class could be so…educational," Ron said to Harry.

"Yeah…me too," Harry agreed, as he found himself caught in the situation.

"The nerve of that girl!" Hermione cried as she stormed up the moving staircase. "And the nerve of Flitwick letting her off so easily. My dress could have been flipped up for everyone to see."

"I think a lot was already flipped up," Ron whispered to Harry, as they trailed behind her. There was now a larger group of boys trailing Hermione, but Hermione had no intention of letting them get farther than the girl's dormitory.

"Where are you going?" Ron cried. "You're not gonna take off the dress are you?" Hermione was surprised by the note of panic in his voice.

"I don't know. I just…want to be alone for a minute."

She hurried up to her room and closed the door. When everything felt settled, she gazed into the door length mirror.

"Anything wrong?"

Hermione jumped and turned. Ginny was smiling at her as she made her way in.

"Oh, I was just wondering the same thing."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's this dress. Ever since I started wearing it, I've been treated differently. Boys stare at me, even the male teachers. They're all over me. I mean…you guys didn't put some kind of love potion on this dress did you?"

"Of course not," said Ginny with an innocent smile on her face. "We've done nothing of the sort. I suppose they simply like that you're showing off, so much."

"Well, I suppose," Hermione replied. "You don't think it's too much? Me, like this."

"It's all perfect," she answered with a devilish grin. "Now, let's got get something to eat. And bring that dress. You look great."

Hermione nodded and decided she'd figure it out later.

When she went downstairs, she was met with the relieved sighs of the boys.

"So, you're going to keep wearing it then?" Ron questioned as he gave her a quick overview.

"Yes, Ginny convinced me it was alright."

She walked away and Ron stepped back to Harry.

"Really, have to thank Ginny now," he said as he watched her go.

**Okay guys! One more chapter to go! Will Hermione realize the real reason why she's getting so much attention! Or will she always be the source of gawking. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is the last chapter. The moment of truth. Will Hermione realize she's been strutting around the castle butt-naked?**

**Good Exposure**

Hermione continued to wear the dress on the next day, mainly from the insistence of Ginny. It was also the start of Quidditch, which gave Ginny a stronger reason to encourage her to wear the dress.

"You'll want to look your best in the stands don't you? Show them how much you support Gryffindor."

So Hermione consented, and put on the dress once more. And for once, the students weren't standing and cheering for the arrival of the Gryffindor team; they were standing and cheering for her as she made her way to a good seat with Ron. Even students from the other houses were cheering her on. Hermione gave a small smile and waved.

"Oh dear. I hope I'm not too distracting," she muttered.

"Are you kidding?" asked Ron. "You're not a distraction. Those quaffles,..I mean that quaffle's gonna keep them busy," said Ron as his cheeks turned red.

Hermione settled and soon her worries evaporated with the start of the game. If there was one thing she was grateful for, it was the fact that there was a greater distraction occurring than herself. Of course, there were still the occasional wandering eyes on her form. The only time she appeared to have taken everyone's attention was when the Gryffindors' scored and she got so excited she bounced up and down. In those moments, every boy seemed to be watching and cheering for her. It was like she had become the team's mascot. Even some of the players were able to spare a moment to look her way and wave.

"I'll say one thing about this dress," said Hermione. "It seems to be motivating the team to do their best."

"I'll say," Ron said as he watched her jumped up and down.

By the end of the match, Gryffindor had won. But most of the congratulations seemed to go to Hermione, as did a couple of photo opportunities. Hermione had found herself to be flattered by it, until a certain someone made her question the situation once more.

"Congratulations Granger. It seems your showing off has encouraged the Gryffindors to show off," said Draco as he approached her.

"You're just jealous because your house isn't getting as much attention," said Hermione.

At that, Draco smirked and ran his eyes all over her form.

"I'm sure it would if I decided to bare my ass to the world like you did."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, frowning.

"But being a girl, a know-it-all girl, you had to show what else you had…on top." He grinned at her and moved close to her ear. "The offer still stands about you coming over to Slytherin house."

Hermione jumped back when his hand brushed across her chest. Then he turned and walked away from her.

"What was that about?" Hermione questioned.

"You know Draco," said Ron. "He's a little git."

But Hermione had a feeling there was more too it as she looked down at the dress.

For the next couple of days, Hermione's suspicion started to grow as the attention upon her increased. Boys were still fawning over her and professors, particularly the males, were still acting strange. Once again, she questioned Ginny and the other girls about the popularity of her dress. They only laughed and told her not to worry about it. But Hermione was sure something was up. She pondered it as she, Ron and Harry made their way to Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione sighed when she saw Hagrid waiting for them with a big grin on his face.

"Well, it's nice ta see all o' you 'ere. And I do mean…_all_ of you," he said with a wink and a blush at Hermione. "Now then, on to the lesson."

Like a previous class, Hagrid used Hermione as a volunteer to show how to feed or brush an animal. All the attention upon her made her feel more exposed than normal, and forced her to question the oddness of it all.

"Today, we'll be, ere, tending to the unicorns. Ah, Hermione. Could you…ah…show us the proper way to fed 'im?"

Hermione gave a sigh and stepped forward. _'There's definitely something odd'_. She looked round at the class, who were instead of taking notes, were watching her stroke the magical horse.

"It's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen," Ron whispered.

"Nothing prettier than a lass…and her horse," Hagrid agreed. "I've seen some beautiful things. Like mountains…but no mountains compare to those…Hey! Fang, Get down from her!"

The boarhound had come bounding up and jumped onto Hermione's leg.

"Hagrid!" Hermione cried.

Hagrid fought to pull him away.

"Don' mind 'im Hermione. He just gets a lil' excited when he sees an ass..ah, lass and her unicorn."

Several of the girls snickered, but Hermione didn't find it so funny.

"That's it!"

She stormed away.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked in alarm.

"Something is definitely going on, and I'm going to make sure Ginny tells me."

Immediately the whole class trailed after her.

When she made it to the courtyard, she was quickly met by a larger group of people. It was like the entire school was outside with all the students and professors. There were also official looking members of the Ministry present. Among them was the minister himself, talking with a few reporters and cameramen. Off to the side was Ginny and a few of the girls who were in on giving her the dress. Hermione frowned when she saw Ginny and the others laughing.

It didn't take long before everyone noticed the young naked girl in the mist of all the clothed. All talk in the crowd ceased. Then a plump woman in pink stepped forward.

"There she is," said a Dolores umbridge. "No doubt about it of course. Arrest her, for indecent exposure!"

"Indecent exposure?" Hermione questioned.

Then Fudge stepped forward. Hermione found it odd he couldn't make eye contact with her.

"Now young lady, whatever reason you have for this stunt. I can assure you it's not funny. What would your parents say?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this!" Fudge cried as he pulled out the front page of the _Daily Prophet _and waved it in front of her face. Hermione took it from him and paled. It was a picture of a crowd scene during the Hogwarts Quidditch match. At least, it was suppose to be a crowd scene of the cheering fans. Instead, it was mainly a picture of her, bouncing up and down excitedly, completely in the nude.

Hermione was lost for words. She didn't know where to begin.

"But…how did..it can'…I..I wasn't." Her heart was pounding and her eyes were quickly becoming wet. She looked up at the angry Minister and tried to summon the courage to explain. "I wasn't…I was in my dress! My red dress! This dress." She pointed at herself.

"What are you girl, mad! You aren't wearing a dress. You're wearing nothing at all!"

"What?"

"You think it's funny to go parading around, in your, without any…clothing?"

"What are you talking about! I wasn't…I was wearing…" she paused and stared down at the photo in horror. "Someone must have…"

"Do you realize how many people are viewing this as we speak? Right under my nose it went out! Right under my nose!"

"But I…I…I don't understand!"

Just then, Ginny came strutting up and clearing her throat.

"I believe I can explain." She turned to Hermione and smiled.

"What's the meaning of this!" Hermione demanded. "You've obviously done something to it."

"Oh I haven't done anything Hermione," she said as she maintained her wicked grin. "Pictures don't lie."

"They most certainly do."

"They most certainly do not. You see, you aren't really wearing a dress. Not in the way that you think."

Hermione looked down at herself and ran her fingers along the embroidery of her top, causing a few moans to escape from the surrounding boys.

"What do you mean? I am wearing a dress."

"Oh no you're not. You're wearing this." Ginny pulled out a piece of red cloth and waved it in front of her face. "Watch."

She laid it on her wrist. Hermione gasped as the cloth seemed to disappear and leave behind her exposed wrist.

"It's called the bariodinum curse." Hermione paled even worse. Then Ginny leaned in closer to her. "Found it in the restricted section. Wizards used to use it on prostitutes. Now imagine if this piece of cloth were a whole dress on the body."

Ginny grinned and cast her eyes up and down her body. At last, Hermione understood. Her pale cheeks were quickly becoming bright red. Her eyes were wetter than before.

"You mean…the whole time, I was…I was.."

She dropped to the ground and wrapped her arms around her body in a desperate attempt to cover up.

"Oh I'm afraid so," said Ginny calmly.

"But…why?"

"You liked showing off so much. Showing off how smart you are. We just thought you might want to show off something else."

"_No….Merlin no!"_ Hermione cried to herself.

The surrounding girls broke out into laughter, and the cameramen took the opportunity to steal a few shots. All the while, Hermione felt like the whole world was spinning before her wide eyes. She was able to hone in on Ron and Harry and march up to them. For once, Ron wasn't able to look at her. His cheeks were flushed and he looked down in shame, as did Harry.

"You knew! _You knew this whole time and you never told me!"_ she shrieked.

"We were…waiting for the right moment," Ron tried.

"When! When Ron! When I was humiliated in front of the entire school! In front of the entire Wizarding world!" Hermione screamed. "What are my parents going to say when they hear about this? How am I going to explain!"

"Well…ah.."

"I'm ruined! A whole week of me running around in…" Hermione couldn't say anymore. She was shaking so hard, she could barely keep herself covered with her arms.

"By all means, take off the dress Hermione," said Ginny. "Although, I don't think it would make much difference."

At that, many of the boys whistled and clapped and the girls broke into another round of laughter. Hermione's face became even redder. And without a second thought, she pushed her way through the crowd which wouldn't part so easily. As she moved, she got praises and a few pats on the shoulder, as well as on her backside. Hermione screamed and torn through them all as she ran into the castle.

Ron released a breath and shrugged.

"Still going to thank Ginny?" Harry asked him.

Ron walked up to Ginny who was still having her laugh with the other girls.

"Well, how's that for a prank?" she asked him.

Ron looked at Harry, then back at Ginny.

"I hate to say it, but that prank will go down in Hogwarts' History, as being one of the greatest pranks of all. Not even Fred and George could top it."

Ginny grinned and gave a small shrug.

"Not unless they go around wearing the same dress."

**Finished! I hope that's humiliating enough for you ****Lady Phoenix Fire Rose**** . I tried to make it the ultimate humiliation for Hermione. I don't know why, but lately I've really liked messing with Hermione. Once again, this fic was inspired by my own "Bare it all. A.k.a streak challenge" and the concept of 'The Emperor's New Clothes'. I had a fun, yet awkward time writing this as I have never written such a perverted story before. But for the sake of the challenge, and for every fic I write, I push myself to go all the way.**

**And I encourage others to go all the way with their stories too. Think outside the box. Hope you enjoyed this read!**

***And if you haven't figured it out by now, the image cover for the story is a drawing I did of the supposed dress Hermione wore.**


End file.
